1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for ventilating building structures, and in particular, to roof mounted, environmental exhaust ducts, i.e. dryer, bathroom, kitchen, range, microwave oven, grill, etc. In particular, the invention relates to environmental moisture-exhaust ducts for assembly with dryer vent hoses commonly used for venting household clothes dryers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types and designs of exhaust ducts are known, some of which are specifically designed for venting clothes dryers. Conventional dryer vents have a short tubular section which is installed through an outside wall so that when connected to the dryer vent hose, the exhaust air is expelled outside the house. Various designs of dryer vents are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,748 (Daggett), U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,155 (Maltenfort) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,789 (Grobard) disclose various dryer vents specifically designed for installation in a building wall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,091 to Bos discloses a dryer vent specifically designed for mounting in a soffit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,678 to Doelfel discloses a roof dryer vent with a downwardly facing air outlet, and a removable lint screen attached to the outlet. Various roof exhaust vents are known, each with some type of cover, and a hinged flap over the air shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,972 (Pryne), U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,206 (Strouth) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,464 (Pollock) disclose roof vents in which the rear wall extends over the air shaft in a dome-like structure to act as a cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,522 to Waltz discloses an exhaust vent suitable for installation in either a roof or wall. The vent of Waltz is complicated and requires many parts, and has a horizontal outside opening to the air shaft.
None of the prior art devices provide a simple, easily manufactured device which allows for ventilating gases through a building roof without obstructing the air flow. It is an object of the instant invention to provide such a roof environmental exhaust duct.